


All Dolled Up

by darkgirl11



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Acceptance, BoruMitsu, Boruto falls for Mitsuki, It Gets Better, Log & Mitsuki moment, M/M, MitsuBoru, Mitsuki blends in with the crowd, Mitsuki cries a lot, Mitsuki doesn't like being forgotten, Mitsuki doesn't want to wear a disguise anymore, Mitsuki is beautiful just the way he is, Mitsuki is confused, Mitsuki is exposed, Mitsuki is forgotten, Mitsuki just wants to fit in, Mitsuki saves Sarada and Boruto, Mitsuki wants to be accepted by the Leaf, Mitsuki wears a wig, Mitsuki wears blue contacts, Orochimaru wants to protect Mitsuki, Self-Acceptance, Self-Esteem Issues, Team Seven defends Mitsuki, Team Seven loves Mitsuki, sad Mitsuki, team seven, three man squad training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkgirl11/pseuds/darkgirl11
Summary: Mitsuki’s been in the Leaf for months but he’s been hiding who he truly is under a wig and colored contact lenses. It’s not until graduation that Mitsuki is accidentally exposed for whose child he is.
Relationships: Mitsuki & Orochimaru (Naruto), Mitsuki & Rogu | Log (Naruto), Mitsuki & Uchiha Sarada, Mitsuki/Uzumaki Boruto, Uchiha Sarada & Uzumaki Boruto
Comments: 10
Kudos: 84





	All Dolled Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So, the title for this story is from the song "All Dolled Up" by Janelle Monae from the movie, Uglydolls (such an underrated movie tbh). Anyways, there is a sad version to "All Dolled Up" and that is what inspired me to write this oneshot. I started developing the idea of what if Mitsuki tried to change his physical appearance to gain the approval of the Leaf? And then I wrote this. Honestly, picturing Mitsuki with brown hair and blue eyes was so odd but like, it all works out in the end, I swear... or it works out as well as I can make it. I think I'm starting to get the hang of writing short stories... or as short as I can make them...
> 
> Anyways, thank you for tuning in for a lighter story! I hope you all enjoy! :)

Mitsuki didn’t understand why he had to hide what he looked like. He was only five years old when his parent told him he needed to start altering his physical appearance. It started off with forcing a brown haired wig over his pastel blue locks. Mitsuki stared at himself in the mirror. He tried to tell himself that this would be the only thing he had to change about how he looked.

He was wrong.

As the years went by, Mitsuki found himself putting in blue contact lenses to hide his golden yellow eyes. Mitsuki was heartbroken when he had to hide his eyes because he thought they were one of his best features. Mitsuki was sad that everything about himself that he thought was unique and beautiful was something that needed to be hidden from the world.

Mitsuki lost the light in his eyes the day he had to put those contact lenses in. They had even dared to change the color of his eyebrows to match the wig. He sighed as Karin sat him down and showed him how to paint over his blue eyebrows. Karin tried to give a supportive smile but even she hated how she was helping him cover up who he was. She knew why he had to do it but she still didn’t like it.

Mitsuki would look in the mirror now and see a completely different person. He would have to admit that he liked how his blue eyes had a tint of green in them, caused by his yellow eyes underneath begging to be seen. He had brown hair tossed all over to mimic the form his blue locks would have been.

The only thing Mitsuki was able to keep was his extremely pale skin. He didn’t like how he looked now but he had to get used to it for some reason. He was confused why Log didn’t have to change what he looked like, considering both of them looked nearly identical. Mitsuki didn’t understand why Log didn’t have to change his outer appearance, but he did.

“Come, child, it’s time you knew.”

Mitsuki held Log’s hand as Orochimaru led them to his quarters. Log squeezed Mitsuki’s hand as a silent way to provide comfort. Log knew why Orochimaru made him disguise who he was but he hated how it made Mitsuki doubt himself. Log needed Mitsuki to know that no one in the Sound wanted him to change. This would help Mitsuki in the long run.

Orochimaru walked up the stairs and sat down in his chair. Mitsuki and Log stayed at the bottom of the stairs and looked up at their parent. Orochimaru’s snake-like eyes were on Mitsuki as he started, “Child, I know you do not understand why I had you wear a wig and such, but I meant no harm to you. In fact, I only had you do this because I want you to be accepted in the Hidden Leaf.”

“Why wouldn’t they accept me?”

“Because you look like me.”

“Is it not good to look like you?”

“Not in the Leaf, child.”

Mitsuki tilted his head in confusion, causing Orochimaru to shake his head. He took a deep breath before explaining, “I have not been a good person to the Leaf in the past. I have wreaked havoc in that village and committed more sins than you will ever know. Yet, I want you to go to the Leaf so you can have a better life. I can’t offer you what the Leaf can.”

“What can they offer me?”

Orochimaru had a small smile on his face as he answered, “You may have a family here in the Sound, but you have more potential in the Leaf. You are genetically perfect, Mitsuki. Your talents cannot be wasted here. I cannot be the one who holds you back. You will wander in the dark here but you can walk a path in the light if you go to the Leaf. You can be so much more in the Leaf.”

Orochimaru shook his head, more so to himself. He had a slight frown on his face as he said, “I asked that you change your appearance so that people do not draw connections that lead them back to me. I don’t want people to hear that you are from the Hidden Sound and then look to see how much you look like me. One look into your true eye color and they will know you are my child.”

“Is that so wrong?”

“Unfortunately, it is to the Leaf.”

Mitsuki’s eyes shifted to the ground, as if he didn’t want to believe Orochimaru was right. He gasped when he felt Log’s hands on his shoulders. Log had got down on one knee and gently turned Mitsuki so they were looking into each other’s eyes. Mitsuki wished that he was looking into eyes that rivaled his own but the contacts made him different from his own kin.

Log had a warm smile on his face as he stated, “Mitsuki, you have the chance to have friends and a team to go on missions with in the Leaf. You have the chance to travel across the land with people who will fight alongside you. You can be so much more in the Leaf but no matter where you go in the world… one thing will never change.”

“What’s that?”

“You will always be my whole heart.”

Tears welled in Mitsuki’s eyes as he pounced on his brother, throwing his arms around Log’s neck. The older clone wasted no time in wrapping his arms around his little brother. He cupped the back of Mitsuki’s head with one of his hands, trying to pull Mitsuki as close to him as he possibly could. He needed to remember how Mitsuki felt in his arms before he had to leave. A stray tear fell down Log’s cheek when he heard Mitsuki whisper to him.

“You will always have my heart.”

* * *

Mitsuki tried his best not to scratch at his wig as he entered the Leaf. He might have been wearing the brown wig for years but that didn’t mean Mitsuki didn’t think it was itchy. Mitsuki shook his head to himself as he thought about how Orochimaru could successfully create life from organic matter but he couldn’t create a decent wig.

As he made his way towards the Hokage tower he noticed there was a puddle in the street. Mitsuki walked over to it and stared at his reflection. He stared at the eyes that weren’t his own. He stared at the hair that wasn’t his own. Mitsuki bit his lip, wondering if he would have to be this person forever. He wondered when it would be okay for him to be himself.

He stepped back as children ran by him and marched through the puddle. He let out a sigh as he watched his reflection become distorted by the ripples. He turned towards the Hokage tower and continued on his way. He noticed that no one paid him a passing glance but he knew they would if he was showing his true appearance with his blue hair and snake-like yellow eyes.

Part of him liked how he didn’t have everyone’s attention on him but another part of him wished someone would look at him. He part of him wished someone would notice him. He just blended in with the people around him and he wasn’t sure he really like that. He shook his head again, trying to push these thoughts out of his head.

This appearance was for his own good.

He forced a smile as he was escorted to the Hokage’s office. He thanked the woman before entering Naruto’s quarters. There was a warm smile on Naruto’s face as he greeted, “You must be Mitsuki, right? Welcome to the Hidden Leaf! You’re nice and early so you could start your first day at the academy today if you’re ready!”

“Thank you, I’ll be on my way.”

“Make it a great day, Mitsuki!”

“Yes… I’ll try.”

Naruto wasn’t very convinced by Mitsuki but the brown haired male slipped out of the room so fast he couldn’t protest. He turned in his chair to look out the window. He noticed that Mitsuki seemed to blend right into the crowd. Naruto furrowed his brow, there was something about Mitsuki that felt off. He just couldn’t put his finger on it, yet.

Mitsuki maneuvered his way through the people as he ventured to the academy. Some of the people he passed would accidentally bump into him, as if they didn’t know he was walking in the same street. They would turn to apologize but Mitsuki would be long gone by then. He tried to tell himself it didn’t bother him how people constantly bumped into him because they didn’t notice him.

But it did.

As he entered the academy, the bell rang and a bunch of kids rushed behind him. Mitsuki was knocked to the ground but was able to avoid being trampled by the late students. He coughed as some of the dirt smacked him in the face. He rubbed at his eyes, trying to make sure he could still feel the contacts. He sighed in relief when he could feel the contact lenses on his eyes.

“Hey, are you alright?”

“Wh-what?”

“Are you alright, you know?”

“I… yes, I’m okay.”

Mitsuki looked up to see that there was a boy standing before him with the most beautiful blonde hair he had ever seen. Those blue eyes mimicked the color of the sky and Mitsuki was sure he would be lost at sea if he stared into those eyes any longer. The blonde reached a hand out for Mitsuki to take, “My name’s Boruto Uzumaki. I heard we’re getting a new student so I wanted to be the first to meet them… is it you?”

“Yes, my name is Mitsuki.”

“Come on, Mitsuki, we’re late!”

Boruto didn’t wait for Mitsuki to grab his hand. Instead, Boruto reached down and yanked him to his feet. As Boruto was guiding him into the academy, Mitsuki was using his free hand to pat the dirt off his clothes. Boruto missed it each time Mitsuki made little adjustments to his wig to make sure it was sitting on his head right. He didn’t want any of his blue hair to poke out of the wig and blow his cover.

Boruto kicked the door to the classroom down, causing an unnecessary scene in Mitsuki’s opinion. Most of the class didn’t even acknowledge Mitsuki’s presence while the other people in the class just stared at him, as if they weren’t impressed by what they saw. Mitsuki hung his head, wishing that Boruto would just let him go so he could disappear in the back of the class by the window.

The instructor walked towards the door and sighed at the unnecessary damage. The man turned around and stated, “While I don’t believe kicking the door down was something you needed to do… you did bring the transfer student to class. Everyone, this is Mitsuki. He’s going to be joining our class. Is there anything you want to tell the class about yourself?”

Boruto let Mitsuki go so he could gently shove him towards the class. Mitsuki stumbled forward and gave his best attempt at a smile as he introduced himself, “My name is Mitsuki. I am a transfer from the Hidden Sound.”

“Do you know Orochimaru?”

“I… no, I don’t.”

There was a pain in his chest as he lied about knowing Orochimaru. Mitsuki’s heart was aching as he made his way to the empty seat in the back of the class next to the window. He hated how he couldn’t take pride in being Orochimaru’s son. He hated how when he looked through the history book, Orochimaru was depicted as a mad scientist with no morals. He hated how the book left out the part where his parent came back to save his aunt Tsunade in the Fourth Great Shinobi War.

He faded into the background as he sat in the back of the class. No one turned back to look at him nor did the students sitting next to him give a second glance. He was just another warm body in class and as much as he told himself he didn’t mind that, there was always a part of him that wasn’t okay with it.

When the bell rang for lunch, everyone sprinted out of the class. It seemed that even Shino-sensei had forgotten about Mitsuki, seeing as how he locked the door behind him. Mitsuki gazed out the window as he watched as all his classmates playing together. It was mostly the boys playing and the girls were watching them, gossiping to themselves. It seemed that none of them realized they forgot the new transfer student in the classroom.

He watched them sit down underneath a tree and eat their lunches together. Mitsuki didn’t need to eat but he wouldn’t have minded sitting out there with everyone. He wouldn’t have minded just sitting there, listening to all their stories. He wouldn’t have minded being out there getting to know them but it seemed no one wanted to get to know him. He tried to tell himself that it was for the best that they didn’t get to know him.

He tried to tell himself it was better this way.

* * *

It was a couple months when the class went outside to practice in three man squads. Mitsuki knew he was going to either be picked last or there wouldn’t be even numbers so he would be all alone and told to sit this lesson out. Mitsuki stood there in the middle of the class, tears in his eyes as everyone started asking each other to be on their team. He knew no one would want him but it still hurt that he was in a crowded group but no one saw him.

Mitsuki was miserably staring at the ground so he didn’t notice that there were only three people left. He was surprised when he felt someone playfully punch him in the arm. Mitsuki made a noise of surprise and then looked over to see who had dared to touch him. Mitsuki’s eyes widened when he saw it was Boruto. He tilted his head in confusion when he looked to his other side to see that Sarada Uchiha was there, as well.

“What are you both doing here?”

“We’re a three man team, you know?”

“Why us?”

“We’re the last ones standing, duh!”

Mitsuki had a confused look on his face as he voiced his thoughts, “But… but why would the two of you be the last ones standing with me? I assumed that you would be with other people and not… and not me.”

Sarada rolled her eyes as Boruto took the lead to explain, “All our friends have a feeling they know what team they’re going to be placed on when we graduate so they went with those people. But I don’t know where I’m going and no one wants to be with Sarada, not that I’m surprised by that… and I kind of forgot you were in our class so here we all are!”

Sarada harshly elbowed Boruto, clearly annoyed that Boruto had the audacity to say that he forgot Mitsuki was in the class. Sarada was nagging Boruto in a whisper while Mitsuki turned away from them. He bit his lip as he fought back tears. This outer appearance that was supposed to protect him was just hurting him at this point. He wanted to blend in but he didn’t want to be forgotten.

“Don’t listen to Boruto, okay, Mitsuki?”

“Yeah, okay, Sarada.”

Mitsuki’s voice didn’t sound confident but Sarada chose not to press him. She felt bad for him. She was the only person in class who actually paid attention to Mitsuki. She noticed he was one of the most intelligent people in their class. He had always gotten A’s on his tests, from what Sarada had seen. He hadn’t been in the Leaf long but he was someone Sarada would dare to say was gifted.

The challenge for the squads was that they needed to run through an obstacle course to get to the finish line. The teams would have to jump on top of tree trunks set up in a pond and then jump onto a tall balance beam like tree towards a high wall with rocks sticking out of it to act as platforms to jump on to hurdle over the wall. They had less than a minute to get through the obstacle course and if no one could make it to the finish line then they failed the course.

While Sarada and Boruto argued with each other on when their group would run the course, Mitsuki walked over to the water and stared at his reflection. He was fine with this disguise when he was back in the Sound because his family didn’t ignore him. But now that he was in the Leaf he wasn’t okay with the disguise. People were unintentionally ignoring him and forgetting that he existed and he blamed it all on the brown wig and those damn blue contacts.

Mitsuki didn’t like how plain and normal he looked. The most abnormal thing about him at this point was his extremely pale skin but even that wasn’t enough to make people give him a second glance. They especially didn’t give him a second look because Inojin was just as pale as him. So, no one really cared about how he looked like a piece of printer paper’s long lost cousin.

“It’s our turn, Mitsuki!”

“Oh, okay.”

Mitsuki stared at his reflection one moment longer before he forced himself to leave to join his misfit team. He walked over to the starting point, noticing how other teams had went and passed, but only because they left a teammate behind. Mitsuki stared at Boruto and Sarada, wondering if it would be right to leave one of them behind if they were struggling. He hoped he wouldn’t have to make the decision to help them or not. Boruto and Sarada seemed like capable ninja.

The bell rang, indicating that their timer had started. The three of them started running towards the pond. Mitsuki was hanging behind them when he noticed the two of them were running like they were competing against each other, rather than the timer. Mitsuki shook his head at them as he jumped through the pond without a problem.

He jumped on the top of the balance beam, noticing how Sarada and Boruto were running beside each other in front of him. They seemed to be pushing against each other as they were running. He thought it was unusual how they seemed to be yelling at each other the entire time. Mitsuki sighed aloud. It seemed as though they had forgotten that he was on their team.

Mitsuki watched as Boruto and Sarada jumped down from the balance beam and were sprinting towards the high wall. Mitsuki was following close behind, not paying any mind to them as he jumped by the two of them. Boruto and Sarada were obviously caught off guard by Mitsuki jumping ahead of them, causing both of them to lose their footing on their respected rocks.

Boruto and Sarada were falling, screaming as loud as they could as they fell. Mitsuki gasped as he made it to the top, looking down at his descending teammates. He closed his eyes, panicking about what he should do. The timer was ticking away behind him. He could make it in time if he let them fall. He could have everyone cheer for him if he crossed the finish line now. He opened his eyes and stared at the frightened looks on his teammates’ faces.

But would he be able to rest?

Mitsuki decided that he wouldn’t be able to rest knowing he had succeeded while his teammates got hurt and failed. Mitsuki grit his teeth and stretched both arms out to grab them. One arm wrapped around Sarada and the other wrapped around Boruto. Mitsuki slid forward on top of the wall but he refused to lose his footing. He caught himself and hissed as he yanked both of them up to the top.

Once Mitsuki was able to get them back on their feet on the top, he nodded to them and jumped down to complete the obstacle course. Boruto and Sarada looked at each other, confusion present on their faces. They shook their heads and took off after Mitsuki. There was only ten seconds left at this point. It seemed that Mitsuki would make it but Sarada and Boruto wouldn’t.

As Mitsuki crossed the finish line, he quickly turned around and stretched his arms out. His teammates grabbed his hands and he yanked them towards him. They were both sent flying at Mitsuki but because he dared to help them, they passed the obstacle course together as a team. Sarada and Boruto may have made it with a second to spare but they were the only group to pass.

They didn’t pass just because they completed the course, they passed because they completed it together. Shino explained to the class that those who break the ninja code are scum but those who abandon their teammates are worse than scum. Everyone stared at Mitsuki, finally noticing him because he had dared to give a fuck about his team. Mitsuki wanted to help his team while others just waned to complete the mission.

It was after that day that Mitsuki was welcomed into Boruto and Sarada’s large friend group. Mitsuki didn’t spend lunch time in the class anymore. Now, Mitsuki would be found being pushed by Boruto on the swing. Mitsuki would almost forget that he didn’t have his blue hair or his yellow eyes showing when the wind was flowing through his hair. He would turn his head and look back at Boruto with a bright smile on his face.

“You look better when you smile, you know?”

Mitsuki remembered the day Boruto said that to him. Mitsuki had turned his head to smile at Boruto and the blonde blurted that out. Most of their friends didn’t hear them because they were playing kick ball but Boruto always loved to push Mitsuki on the swings. Mitsuki’s eyes went wide when he heard those words. He stopped himself on the swing and turned around in the swing so they were facing each other.

Mitsuki fell back to sit on the swing as a light pink blush dusted across his cheeks. Boruto had a blush on his face as he leaned in and put his hands on top of Mitsuki’s, which were holding the swing’s ropes. Their faces were mere inches apart and their eyes kept flashing from each other’s lips to the other male’s eyes as if they were asking each other what the next move was.

“What are you thinking, Boruto?”

“I’m thinking it’s time I kissed you.”

“Then why haven’t you?”

Boruto gave a light chuckle to Mitsuki’s remark before he closed the distance between them. He leaned in and pressed his lips against Mitsuki’s. Mitsuki’s eyes went wide at first but then they closed as he returned the kiss. Boruto couldn’t help but smile into the kiss because he could finally call Mitsuki his lover. The two of them continued to kiss as their friends clapped for them in the background. Of course, Iwabe couldn’t stay quiet during this moment.

“It’s about damn time, Boruto!”

* * *

Mitsuki cherished the time he spent with Boruto and his friends. He loved racing to the burger joint after their day in the academy was done. Everyone had become used to seeing Mitsuki just sitting in the booth slurping on his straw. Everyone was starting to forget that they had never seen Mitsuki eat before. They didn’t even notice that there was always water in Mitsuki’s cup, not that he even needed that to survive.

They always missed how Mitsuki would hold his head when someone would use a wind style move. Most of them would just shield their eyes with their hands or their arms during that time so they wouldn’t notice how Mitsuki was desperately holding his wig down. They would also miss how Mitsuki took longer to open his eyes after because he was trying to make sure no dirt got in his eyes to disturb his blue contact lenses.

The only time people were concerned with him was when he had to spar against Boruto, who was trying to show off for everyone. He was experimenting with a wind style jutsu when he unleashed a powerful attack that sent Mitsuki flying back with a gust of dirt smacking him in the face. Mitsuki tried not to panic as he tried to rub the dirt off his face. If he panicked, then everyone would start to worry about him and he didn’t want them getting too close to him.

Mitsuki got back to his feet but he would need to go to the bathroom to fix his contacts for sure. If he opened his eyes now, he could potentially lose a contact if it decided to be a little bitch and pop out of his eye. He couldn’t take that kind of a chance so he chose to keep fighting. Boruto told him they could stop the match but Mitsuki refused. Boruto didn’t think it was fair for Mitsuki to fight blind but that’s because he didn’t know Mitsuki was a sensory type.

As Boruto mounted his next attack, Mitsuki was able to hear his movements and sense him. Boruto was about to punch Mitsuki in the face when his lover grabbed his fist, causing the rest of the class to gasp in surprise. Boruto was just as surprised so he wasn’t ready to get kicked in the chest by Mitsuki. Boruto went soaring back, rolling in the dirt a few times before he pushed himself back onto his feet.

Boruto nodded to himself and he used the shadow clone jutsu to make four more clones. The blonde had a smirk on his face as he thought that there was no way Mitsuki could find the real Boruto in these clones. As the clones went to attack, Mitsuki slipped through them as if they weren’t worth his time. Boruto gasped when he saw Mitsuki blindly move through the clones until he was right in front of him. Boruto fell on his ass, his clones disappearing as he was shocked that Mitsuki was able to pin point the real one.

“H-How did you…?”

“I believe you’ve lost, Boruto.”

Mitsuki helped Boruto up and then excused himself to clean his eyes out. Boruto and his pals didn’t see Mitsuki for the rest of the day because he left the academy early. His contacts needed to be taken out because of the irritation caused by the dirt in his eyes. He held the contacts in his hand and he kept his head down as he made his way home.

When he made it back to his apartment he opened the door and closed it behind him. He had his back pressed against the door, a long relieved sigh escaping from his mouth. He threw the contacts in the trash and pulled his wig off his head, freeing his blue locks. He ran his fingers though his hair, tousling it all over the place.

He looked at himself in a mirror in the bathroom and sighed to himself. He liked this Mitsuki better but he knew if everyone saw him like this then they would see his origins. If people got one look in those golden yellow eyes then they would all see Orochimaru’s eyes. Everything that he and Orochimaru worked for would be lost. The future Orochimaru wanted him to have would be gone.

He couldn’t throw it all away.

* * *

Mitsuki woke up on the day of graduation with a small smile on his face. He couldn’t help but be excited. Today was the day that he would be a genin and he would be introduced to the people he would call his squad members. Mitsuki was so excited that he almost forgot to put on his disguise. He was walking out of the bathroom when he paused, feeling his wig and contacts staring at him as if they were disapproving of him going out looking like himself.

The happiness in his eyes instantly disappeared as he turned to walk back into the bathroom. His hands were shaking as he grabbed the brown wig and held it, as if he was fighting with himself on whether he wanted to wear it or not. He bit his lip, shaking his head with tears in his eyes. He didn’t want to keep wearing this damn wig because he loved his pastel blue hair. A tear made its journey down his face as he placed the wig on his head.

Mitsuki had silent tears falling down his cheeks as he fixed his wig in the mirror. His voice was cracking as he whispered to himself, “Yeah, I’m getting [all dolled up](https://youtu.be/g8n1VqMXpbU)… gosh, though how I wish that I didn’t need to.”

Once his wig was secure, he grabbed a new pair of contacts and put them in. He couldn’t even look at himself as he kept crying, “Sure, look at me all dolled up… stuck playing a part someone else agreed to.”

There were tears streaming down his face as he applied makeup to change his eyebrows from blue to brown. He didn’t even know who the real Mitsuki was anymore. His shoulders were shaking as he murmured, “If I could choose who I could be…”

“I’d choose a whole new me.”

What started out as a happy day for Mitsuki quickly turned sad. He wished he could just be accepted for how he looked but he knew that would’ve meant being accepted for whose child he was. He hoped that these people would accept him but at the same time he knew they all probably had their parents filling their heads with terrible stories about who Orochimaru was.

He stared at himself in the mirror, slowly wiping away the tears. The more he stared at his tear stained face in the mirror, the more he wanted to cry. He felt like he had given up a part of himself in order to fit in with everyone else in the Leaf. He shook his head and forced himself to leave his apartment.

His head was down as he walked through the streets to the academy. As soon as he saw the entrance to the academy he knew he had to put on a happy face. He let out a long sigh, as if he was trying to mentally prepare himself for the day ahead. Once he felt more composed, he put on a fake smile and walked in. He waved to his friends and joined them in walking around to the back of the academy.

Mitsuki just listened as his friends gossiped about what team they thought they were going to be on. Shikadai was telling Inojin and Chocho it would be a drag if they had spent all their time training with each other only to be placed on different teams. Chocho rolled her eyes at him while Inojin shrugged and said it would be dumb of the academy to not continue the Ino-Shika-Cho formation tradition.

The more Mitsuki heard his friends talking, the more he started to tuned them out. It was when he tuned his friends out that he started to wonder what team he would be placed on. He was convinced that Sarada and Boruto would be on the same team since their parents were on Team Seven together. Mitsuki was so lost in thought he didn’t notice he had walked right into Boruto.

“Oi! Who the hell-“

“Oh, I’m sorry, Boruto.”

“Mitsuki, are you alright?”

“Yes… I’m just thinking.”

Boruto could tell his lover was deep in thought because his voice didn’t sound sincere when he apologized. Boruto shook his head with a smile on his face before wrapping an arm around Mitsuki’s shoulders. Mitsuki was barely listening to Boruto rambling as he guided them towards the assembly. Mitsuki didn’t know where he would be placed but he was hoping he would be with smart and capable genin.

Mitsuki looked up and saw that there were jonin waiting for everyone to arrive so Shino could announce the teams. Mitsuki stood in between Boruto and Sarada, barely paying attention to the people being called up. He didn’t catch the names of most of his classmates but he was sure most of them didn’t even know who he was, either.

Mitsuki watched as Iwabe, Denki, and Metal were announced to be on the same team. He smiled at them as they ran to their jonin. Sumire, Wasabi, and Namida were placed on the same team together next. Mitsuki was staring at all the people who were given their teams. They all looked so happy as they all introduced themselves to their squad leader. Mitsuki had barely noticed that Shikadai, Inojin, and Chocho were placed on the same team just like they expected.

The Sound native was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Shino announce, “And so for Team Seven, its members will consist of Boruto Uzumaki, Sarada Uchiha, and Mitsuki. Your squad will be led by Konohamaru Sarutobi.”

He was surprised and happy to find that he was on a team with his lover and one of his closest friends. As Sarada cheered aloud, Boruto was so full of excitement that he used his shadow clone jutsu to make his clones use the gale palm jutsu to launch him into the air. Yet, Mitsuki and Sarada were in such close proximity to the jutsu that they were blasted back.

Mitsuki and Sarada smashed into the ground a few times before they slid to a stop. The two of them struggled to get back on their feet. Mitsuki was rubbing his head but his eyes were closed, trying to get a feel for the contacts in his eyes. It wasn’t until he heard everyone gasping at he knew something was wrong.

He forced his eyes open and that’s when he saw his wig had flown off and was lying in the dirt a few feet away from him. He gulped when he realized both of his contacts had been forced out of his eyes and were scattered on the ground. He felt himself trembling as he was now exposed to everyone present. His eyes shifted to all the voices speaking about his true appearance.

“He… he was hiding this whole time?”

“Look at his eyes!”

“He has Orochimaru’s eyes!”

“He must be Orochimaru’s kid!”

“Mitsuki’s a snake like his father!”

The more people spoke and yelled at him the more he stepped away from them until his back bumped into the academy wall behind him. His was clutching his head, shaking his head as a means of trying to block them all out. He had tears streaming down his face as he looked up, seeing faces with looks of hurt, shock, and disgust. He couldn’t stay here anymore. He had blown his one chance at a normal life.

All he knew was that he needed to get away. He shook his head one last time before he jumped out of sight. Mitsuki didn’t want to hear it if they wanted him to leave the Leaf. He would just leave for them. They wouldn’t need to make the decision because Mitsuki was making it for them.

Boruto was about to run after him but a classmate he didn’t know the name of grabbed his wrist. The classmate had a look of disgust on his face as he exclaimed, “You can’t go after him! He’s Orochimaru’s kid and he’s been hiding that from us the whole time! He’s been lying to all of us!”

The blonde ripped his arm out of the other kid’s grasp. He glared at everyone as he shouted, “You think that he had to hide who he was because of all of you?! Look at how you all reacted when he was himself! All of you were so quick to compare him to Orochimaru that you forgot to remember that he _isn’t_ his dad! You all forgot that he’s our classmate! He’s our friend! He’s the love of my life and I won’t let you talk down about him, you know!”

“You can’t love a snake!”

“You’re the only snake here!”

Boruto was ready to go off on the classmate but Sarada stepped in. Her Sharingan was blazing as she stated firmly, “If you call my best friend a snake then call me one, too! My father was trained by Orochimaru so that should make me a snake, too! I’ll gladly be called a snake if it means that I’ll have Mitsuki in my life. You should all be ashamed of yourselves!”

The blonde had a look of admiration in his eyes as he stared at Sarada. He smiled to her before facing the crowd and chiming in, “Yeah, you got to call me a snake, too! If Mitsuki’s in the village then it’s because my old man knew he was Orochimaru’s kid and thought he was a good person! I’m a snake, too!”

A lot of people were shocked when Konohamaru stood with his new team members and added, “Orochimaru might have killed my grandfather in the past but if you compare Orochimaru’s eyes to Mitsuki, you’ll see the difference. I saw the devil when I looked into Orochimaru’s eyes but in the moment I saw Mitsuki’s real eyes… I saw pain and sadness. I saw a child terrified of everyone here!”

Konohamaru’s eyes had tears in them as he continued, “Can’t you all see that he had no choice but to hide the color of his hair and eyes so he could be accepted?! Can’t you all see how _wrong_ it is that he felt that he had to change who he is so we’d all like him?! He wore that disguise to fit in and you can say you would’ve been fine with who he really is but look how you all reacted!”

He blinked away the tears in his eyes. He was clearly emotional about this but he finished strong, “We can’t say that the Hidden Leaf is a city of compassion and love if we don’t show either to all those who live here. We can’t say that we represent the Will of Fire if we don’t give someone as passionate and strong as Mitsuki the chance to show his will. I’m going to find my squad member and I’m going to fight for him.”

“What will the rest of you do?”

Konohamaru didn’t stay to listen to their responses. He left with Boruto and Sarada to find their teammate. The three of them knew that Mitsuki was going to try to leave the village after his origin was exposed. The three of them nodded to each other, silently agreeing to split up to try to cover more ground.

They each hoped that they weren’t too late.

* * *

Mitsuki was currently sitting in front of a lake, weeping as he looked at his reflection. His tears were rolling off his face and right into the water, causing the ripples in the water to distort his reflection. He covered his face with his hands, sobbing into them. His hands smeared the tears all over his face, rubbing off the brown makeup that covered his blue eyebrows. He was convinced he had cried enough tears to fill this very lake.

He didn’t know where to go now. He didn’t think that he belonged in the Leaf after he heard everyone whispering amongst each other about him. He didn’t think that he belonged when there were people who were yelling at him. His parent was right. These people weren’t ready to see the real him. These people weren’t ready to live alongside Orochimaru’s child.

They weren’t ready for Mitsuki.

He shook his head once more, slowly removing his hands from his face. He had sensed someone was coming towards him. He quickly got to his feet, pulling out a kunai in the process. When the person got closer, he whipped the kunai into the trees. He was surprised when he heard a surprised noise and then someone fell from the trees. Mitsuki’s eyes widened as the person stumbled into view.

“Is that any way to greet your lover?”

“B-Boruto… what are you doing here?”

“Bringing you home, you know?”

“I… I don’t belong in the Leaf with you.”

There was such a defeated look on his face and that was something Boruto had never seen before. Mitsuki’s face was stained with tears while there were new tears travelling down his pale face. Boruto took this time to really take in how Mitsuki actually looked. He had known Mitsuki with brown hair and blue eyes so he wanted to appreciate the real Mitsuki.

As Boruto walked over, Mitsuki was taking scared steps back until he almost fell in the lake. Boruto was able to dash forward and grab Mitsuki’s hand. He was able to rescue Mitsuki from getting all soaked but he also pulled Mitsuki right into his arms. There was a light pink blush on Mitsuki’s face as he realized just how close he was to Boruto.

Wide, scared yellow eyes stared back into lovestruck sapphire eyes. Boruto had a gentle smile on his face as he whispered, “This is the real you, isn’t it? I thought you were pretty with brown hair and blue eyes but… I think you’re beautiful like this. You’re beautiful when you’re being yourself, you know? I never want you to feel like you can’t be yourself when you’re with me.”

“You… you’re not mad?”

“I’m mad at the village, not you.”

“Wh-what? I… I don’t understand.”

There were so many emotions swirling in those golden yellow eyes. There was confusion most evident but Boruto could see that there was hope. Boruto gave a light chuckle before he answered, “I’m mad at the village for making you feel like you had to change yourself to be accepted, you know? If you have to change how you look to be accepted by a village then there’s something wrong with the village, not the person.”

“But… but I’m-“

“I don’t care, Mitsuki.”

“How can you not care?”

Boruto put his hands on Mitsuki’s cheeks, holding his face as if he was made of glass. There were tears pouring onto Boruto’s hands as he murmured, “What your parent did in the past has nothing to do with you. You’re not your father… you’re Mitsuki.”

The blonde kissed Mitsuki’s forehead before putting his forehead against his lover’s. Mitsuki was at a loss for words but Boruto wasn’t, “I don’t look at you and see your parent and his past… when I look at you, I see a boy who stood in the background because he thought it would be better to disappear than to be a part of anything. I see a boy who thought everyone would like him better if he was someone else.”

Mitsuki was overcome with happiness and sadness. He was shaking as Boruto finished with a smile, “I see a boy who captivated me more than anyone else, and not because of how he looked on the outside… but because of who he was on the inside. I see the boy I want to marry one day. This world can be an ugly place but you’re so beautiful to me, you know?”

The blue haired male closed his eyes and launched himself at Boruto. The blonde wrapped his arms around Mitsuki’s waist, tightening his grip on him as his own way to tell Mitsuki that he wasn’t going anywhere. Mitsuki’s grip on the back of Boruto’s jacket was deathly. If he was grabbing someone’s arm the way he was grabbing that jacket then they would’ve had bruises for weeks.

Boruto had lowered them to the ground, holding Mitsuki was he sobbed into his chest. Mitsuki could sense two presences coming towards them but he didn’t care. Two pairs of arms wrapped around Mitsuki and Boruto. The blue haired male looked up to see that Konohamaru and Sarada were there embracing them.

Mitsuki couldn’t help but smile. These people came looking for him because they cared about him. These people came looking for him because they saw past his appearance. These people came for him because they didn’t look at him and see his parent’s past mistakes. These people came rushing to find him because when they looked at him, they didn’t see Orochimaru.

They just saw Mitsuki.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all again for reading! :) I want to thank you all for bearing with the twists I made with making Mitsuki wear a wig, blue contacts, and eyebrow makeup to change his physical appearance. I know this might have been strange but like think about it... one look in Mitsuki's eyes and you're low key reminded of Orochimaru's. Anyways, I hope to be back again soon with some updates on other stories. I just had the idea to make this story and ran with it! Sorry for any mistakes! Thank you for tuning in for another story! I hope to catch you all on the next one! :)
> 
> Please stay safe everyone! I'll catch you on the flipside! :)


End file.
